


The master, the slaves and the baby

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [37]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Labour, M/M, Master/Slave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: The story of a new member of the master and the slaves.





	1. Asking

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you have been waiting for this for a while and now it's finally here, I hope you all enjoy this, this will be a long story x

Today was the day. After months of dreaming and thinking of this moment, Liam was going to ask Sophia the question, if she wanted a baby with him. Ever since his mother mentioned the idea of Sophia having a baby, the older man couldn't stop thinking about it. He had dreams and fantasies of his life with his slaves and a little baby, he could see Sophia being the loving and caring mother and the boys loving the little baby and caring for the child. He just wanted to ask Sophia if she wanted to carry the child and maybe, this little dream will become a reality.

He found Sophia in the library, deep into a book as he watched her for a moment. He could see the little bump already or even her teaching their child how to read. He wanted this so much but he didn't know what Sophia would think. Was he crazy to do this? What would happen if she said no? Would she hate him? Liam thought of these things as he went to the girl, hoping it would be ok.

"Sophia." He said as the girl looked up. "Hey master." She said as Liam sat down next to her. He was getting nervous now as he sat next to her. She noticed her master looked a little different, like something was on his mind. "Is everything ok master?" Sophia asked concerned as Liam stared at her. 

"I want to ask you something Sophia, and I want you to know you can say no this. What happens will be your choice." Liam said seriously as Sophia nodded, getting confused. "Sophia, I've been thinking about this idea for a while now and I want you to be a part of it." Liam paused. "How would you feel about having a baby with me?"

 

Sophia couldn't help but stare at Liam, her whole body went into shock at what he said. Did he really say that? "What?" Was all she could say. "I know this is a big question, but I've been thinking about for a long time. I would think it would be good for all of us." Liam said as Sophia just stared at him. "It will be your choice sweetheart, it's your body and I will not pressure you." Sophia was just silent, trying to process what Liam said.

"Can I think about it?" She asked. "Of course, take all of the time in the world. This is your choice." Liam said as he kissed her. "I love you darling, remember that." Liam said as he knew the girl needed time alone. Sophia just stayed in her seat, having a baby? She had never even looked after a child before how could she do this? She had a millions thoughts in her head but for now, she needed a drink.


	2. The boy said find out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find out about what Liam said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this, I will try to update as much as I can x

Sophia stood in the kitchen, nearly finishing a bottle of rose wine. She didn't care if she would get in trouble, she just needed something. She thought over the words her master said, she just didn't know what to do. She took a another mouth full of wine, wanting to feel a little numb. Suddenly there was someone coming in.

It was Niall, her fellow slave, he smiled at her but then was shocked to see Sophia with a glass of wine. "Sophia what are you doing?" Niall asked shocked. "I needed it Niall." Sophia said feeling a little tipsy. "Is everything ok? Has master given you permission to drink?" Niall asked as Sophia just stared at him.

"Master has asked me if I wanted a baby with him." Sophia said as Niall gasped. "What?" Niall asked confused. "He wants me to give him a child, and he told me to think about it." Sophia said taking another drink. "Did he say anything else?" "Nope, but I might as well say yes and just say goodbye to you. I'm a dead woman walking."

Niall knew what Sophia meant, they all knew what happened to female slaves who have babies. All the slaves had heard stories, rumours and many others things that happened and it was something any female slave dread. "I don't know what to say Soph, did he give you a choice?" "Yeah, I need to let him know." She said as she suddenly took the glass and the bottle and left the kitchen. "I need to lie down." She said before leaving as Niall stood in shock.

 

"I can't believe this." Louis said when Niall told him what happened. Louis was getting a little angry at what happened. "I know master told her to think about it. Now she's been drinking and looks upset." Niall said, the two didn't notice Harry was standing by the door, listening to every word but not understanding what was happening.

"This is it then, after all these years, we're done." Louis said. "You don't know that Lou, maybe master wants this for us to be a family." Niall said but Louis just laughed at him. "You're joking are you? You know what happens to them. Sophia will be slaughtered after she's had that kid and then what happens to us? Are we gonna be sold or killed. What the FUCK will happen?" Louis screamed, finally having enough.

"What is going on?" Liam said as he walked into the room. He heard Louis's scream walking to the hall. The two slaves looked at their master as Louis decided to say something. "We know what you said to Sophia." Louis said. "She told us everything. So what will happen. When are you gonna get rid of her." "What are you talking about Louis?" Liam asked in frustration.

"Do you even know what happens to girls if they get pregnant?" Louis said, it looked like he was getting more upset. "What happens?" Liam asked. "They get killed." Louis said bitterly. "If they're found out some get killed with the baby in them, others give birth and then die just seconds after giving birth. Is that what will happen to Sophia? Will you kill her?" 

 

Louis started to cry, he just had enough as Liam stood in shock, he had never realised the impact on him just asking Sophia a question. He went to Louis and gave him a hug, holding him close as the boy kept on crying. "Louis, I promise you that would never happen to her. I would never hurt Sophia." Liam said honestly. "What ever happens will be Sophia's choice, no one else's." Liam looked over to Niall, who looked deep in thought, he also saw Harry still at the door, listening to everything.

"Listen nothing has happened yet, I do t want any of you worrying about this, until Sophia has made her mind up on what she wants to do, nothing will be for for sure. Understand?" Liam asked as Louis and Niall nodded. Liam just kissed each boy, deciding to speak each boy by themselves to ask about how they feel about the news. He decided to ask Harry first, as he noticed the boy had run off to his room.


	3. Talking to the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam has a talk with the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little fillar chapter for everyone, I will be trying to update as much as I can x

Harry looked down to his hands, trying to understand what had happened today. He didn't know his master wanted a baby, if he was honest, he really didn't understand how babies were made. He suddenly heard the door open to see Liam coming in. He gave the boy a small smile as he went to sit next to him.

"You ok kitten?" Liam asked softly. "Yeah, just a little confused." Harry said honestly. "What are you confused about?" Liam asked. "Why do you want a baby with Sophia?" Harry replied, it felt so blunt to Liam the way the boy said it so bluntly. Liam didn't know how to answer Harry. It was such a big question that no one could really answer properly.

"I just think it would be good for us Harry." Was all that Liam could reply to. Harry looked deep in thought. "Can I give you a baby daddy? If Sophia doesn't want one." Harry suddenly asked. "Harry, we've talked about this before, remember? About the birds and the bees?" Liam said, he remembered a while ago he talked about how babies were made. "Oh yeah, only girls can have babies, not boys." Harry replied,seeming genuinely upset.

"Harry, nothing is happening yet, all I did was ask Sophia a question and until she has made her decision, I don't want you to worry about, understand?" Liam said as Harry just nodded and hugged his master. "It'll be ok Harry, I promise." Liam promised the boy. Master and slave stayed like for a while, until Liam left Harry to check the others.

 

Louis was in his bed and not in the mood for talking. Liam tried to speak to him but Louis said he was tired and just wanted to sleep. Louis had apologise for screaming at him but Liam didn't worry about it. He understood the boy was upset and just needed to let his anger out. He kissed his oldest slave and told him that would talk later, going to see Niall.

"Sophia had just told me what you said to her, I thought Louis and Harry had a right to know what happened." Niall said to Liam as the master asked what happened. "What was Sophia like when you saw her?" Liam asked. "Well she was drinking a whole bottle of wine, she seemed a little confused if I'm honest." Niall replied.

Liam thought for a moment, he had never realised how much this could affect the slaves, they all seemed so scared at the thought of Sophia having a baby. "Niall can I ask if it's true about what happens to female slaves." Liam asked as Niall looked up at him. "It's very true master, we've seen it happen before and the problem is it's a dark secret in the world." Niall thought for a moment. "One of the most well known stories is Asil Demir." Niall said. "Who is he?" Liam asked. 

"He was a child born from a slave, his father was his mother's master. Research him, it's a tragic story." Niall said, remembering the terrible story that bought fear to any slave. "We know you won't hurt Sophia master, but it was just one of them things." Niall said. "I understand baby." Liam just replied as he hugged the boy. He thought of what each slave told him today, maybe he should've done this in a better way instead of randomly asking Sophia. He went to see the girl after he finished with Niall. It Liam found the girl fast asleep in her bed, looking tired and a little worried in her sleep


	4. Meeting Asil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam meets the famous Asil to talk about his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actor I have based Asil on is called Halit Ergenç. I saw him on a show called a magnificent century. Also this chapter has past abuse so be warned x

The next few days was quiet in the house. Liam did a lot of research in Asil Demir online. It seemed to be a big story several years ago, though it didn't change or help slaves in any way possible. Liam was so interested in the story he decided he wanted to meet Asil. He found the man's contact details and asked if they could meet up to discuss the story. Asil agreed, planning to meet in London one day.

Liam met Asil one weekday afternoon in a small cafe. Liam walked in to find Asil already there, he was sat with a cup of coffee and looking down at his phone, the man was more older then Liam, more mature and was dressed very smart. But Liam noticed something in his eyes, they looked tired, like he had been through so much in his life. 

 

"Mr Demir?" Liam asked as he walked up to the man. "Mr Payne." Asil said standing up a he shook Liam's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Liam noticed Asil's strong foreign accent, He couldn't tell where was from. Asil ordered Liam a drink as the two sat down. "It's really nice to finally meet you." Liam said as Asil nodded. "It's no problem Liam, I love meeting other men in business, that's what I love about this country, you all want to meet in person instead of emailing or texting all the time." 

"Where are you from originally?" Liam asked. "I have lived my whole life in England. But I am Turkish, still have the accent." Asil replied as he took a quick drink. "Now why did you come to see me?" Asil asked. "I would like to ask some questions about your past, about what happened to your mother, I know she was a slave." Liam said as Asil nodded. "Do you have slaves Liam?" He asked. Yes I do, I've got four, thee boys and a girl." Liam said as he showed the man his phone, there was a picture of the four slaves.

Asil looked at the picture, deep in thought. "You understand Mr Payne, although I know you are good man, my opinion about slaves are not very positive." Asil said. "I know but my slaves are loved and looked after." Liam replied, looking at the photo. "I was wanting to ask you a few questions about your mother. I've been wanting a baby with my slave Sophia, I love her and I've wanted this for a while."

Asil just nodded and Liam couldn't read the man, he was just strange. "My father came to this country to make his fortune. I always remember him telling me that the only two countries in the world to make make real money is the UK and America, he picked this country. My father grew successful and made a lot of money, but he had a problem, he had no wife or heir, he needed a son."

Asil paused for a moment. "My father had many slaves from all over the world, many from his home country. He couldn't find a suitable wife that would give him the perfect son, so he choose one of his slaves, Turkish, like my father. He raped her force himself on her and threatened to kill her if she didn't agree." 

Liam listened to every word, he had heard some horrible stories from the slave world and he had a feeling this one was going to get worse. "My mother got pregnant with me, carried me for nine months wondering what will happen to her. Maybe she would survive or die, she didn't know. Anyway, she gave birth to me, a healthy baby boy who could take over my father's empire and after only a few minutes of giving birth, she got killed."

 

Liam stared at Asil, shocked at what he heard. "I'm so sorry." Liam said. "Apparently they dumped her body in a river so no one could see what my father did. I don't know her name, where she was from or what she looked like. So my father raised me to believe that my mother died because of childbirth, for so many years I believed him. I was raised by slaves and nannies and just accepted what he told me." Asil had to pause again, feeling the pain in him.

"But then, one of the old maids that worked for my father many years was dying and she told me what happened, she told me what happened to my mother, the real story. I asked my father and at first he denied it, pretending it didn't happen but soon he told me, he said he needed a son, but he said my mother deserved to die, because all she was to him was a slave. He doesn't even know where he dumped my mother, didn't even know her surname."

Liam listened to Asil, shocked at what he went through in his life. "What happened to you dad?" Liam asked. "He got old, vulnerable. But I didn't care, I put him in the worst care home I could find. You see Mr Payne, this is another thing I love about this country, the way you treat your old people. You put them in grotty little homes were they sit in their own piss, the carers steal from them, and they can spend all day asking for help. I made sure that happened to my father, I hate him so much and I hope he rots in hell for what he did to me."

Asil finished his drink before standing up. "It was very nice to meet you Liam. I hope everything turns out good for you and your slaves but one thing I will tell you, just be careful." Asil said as Liam thanked him for meeting up and wished him well. Asil left the cafe as Liam sat for a bit, a little shocked at what he heard, he looked down at his cold drink and wondered about his own life, was this really a good idea? He really needed to speak to Sophia.


	5. Just Liam and Sophia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Sophia have a little talk about the future

Sophia sat in her room, not knowing what to do with herself, all she seemed to do is think, think of what master said to her, of what might happened if she did have a baby. She was so confused and upset and she was in the mood for another bottle of wine. Suddenly the door opened, she looked up to see Liam walk in, giving her a very small smile. "Hey darling." Liam said softly, sitting next to her. 

Sophia didn't say anything, she didn't what she wanted to do or how to feel. When did she become like this? So felt so stupid for being like this. "Do you want to go for a little walk Sophia? Just the two of us. We can talk about what happened." Liam suggested as Sophia thought for a moment. "Yeah, Ok." The slave replied as the two got up and left.

Master and slave walked through the hills that surrounded there home. It was beautiful where they lived, like their own little sanctuary from the world. It was quiet as Liam and Sophia walked side by side, feeling the chill on the early evening. "I should've handled things better." Liam finally said wanting to be honest. "I wanted to tell the boys master. They all had a right to know. I mean if we do end up, you know." Sophia hesitated for a moment. "They would be a part of that child's life as well."

Liam just nodded at the girl. "Just to let you know, I have been thinking about for a while, it'll be nearly a year now." Sophia stopped and looked at the older man. "But why me master? You know a million girls would want to have a child with you at any second they could." Sophia asked. "Because other girls are not like you." Liam said.

"I've spent my life dating girls and boys who only want me for my money. All I ever wanted was to settle down and have a family. But no one wanted that. All they would want is half my money and bugger off. That's why I got the four of you. I wanted to look after someone, to take care of them. I would never think I would have four slaves who I love more then anything else on this earth."

Sophia smiled at her master, she could see his eyes getting upset over this. "You know I dont mind the whole baby thing, it's just. I've heard so many horrible things about pregnant slaves. I always worried in case that would happen to me." Liam got closer to her, looking straight into her eyes. "Sophia Jane Smith, I promise you with all of my heart, may God strike me down. I will never hurt you if you had a baby. I would treat you like a queen for giving us this little joy. No harm would come to you for as long as I live. I promise my love." Liam said and then gave her a kiss.

Sophia believed the words Liam said but still needed the time. "Can I have more time master? I need to think."Sophia asked. "Of course love. Have all the time in the world." Liam replied as the two kept on walking, the air had been cleared between them and it seemed to be a little better but still, Sophia still had a very big decision to make and it was only her choice.


	6. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia finally makes her mind up on what she wants to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter, I'll try to update more often x

The next few days, Sophia outweighed the pros and cons of a baby. She wrote lists, asked the boys and much more. She stared at one list one day, writing good things about a baby, like how cute it will be or how this could make the family stronger. And then bad things, like she would get fat, it will change her life forever and she would never be the same again. What if she didn't like the baby, what is the baby hated her and she was a bad mother. All of this got too much for Sophia, she needed help from someone who knew about things like this.

"Hello?" Karen said when she answered the phone one quiet morning. "Hey Mrs Payne, it's Sophia." Sophia replied, using the house number to call her master's mother. "Oh Sophia, how are you my darling?" Karen asked. "Im fine thanks. I was just calling because I need some advice." Sophia said realising that maybe Liam hasn't mentioned what was happening to his parents.

"Of course love, what would you like to talk about?" Karen asked. "Well it's actually something I want to talk about in person, it's very personal." Sophia said, feeling a little stupid. "Ok well I can come round now if you like, I shouldn't be long". Karen said in a calm voice. "Thank you, it would be great." Sophia just replied, she really needed some help. 

 

Karen had come round Liam's house while Liam was at work and saw Sophia straight away. The two decided to go on a little walk around the house, that was were Sophia told Karen what was happening. She told her everything, from Liam asking about having a baby, to all the horror stories she heard of other female slaves. Karen just listened to the girl, trying to hide her excitement of the thought of a grandchild. She knew Sophia would be the most perfect mother in the world. 

"My master gave me the choice. He said that it would be my decision if I want a baby. But the thing is, I don't know what to do." Sophia said as the two sat down on a bench. "Do you want a baby Sophia?" Karen asked. "One half of me does but the other half doesn't, I feel so conflicted. I've just been spending hours thing what to do and if this would be the right decision." Sophia replied, sighing.

Karen took a hold of Sophia's hand and made her look at her. "Let me tell you Sophia, being a mother is one of the most hardest, painful and emotional things you will go through in you life. But it is the most greatest thing as well. I can't tell you how I feel when I see my son, he makes my heart happy, when I first held him as a baby, life seemed complete. It's a love you never understand. All I can tell you Sophia is that having a child will be the most challenging but rewarding part of your life."

Karen's words hit Sophia, never had she heard something so honest about being a mother. "Thank you Karen, I needed that." Sophia said as Karen smiled. "No problem my darling but take it from me. You will be a great mother one day and I know you and Liam will have one happy child." Karen said and Sophia nodded, she had made her decision.

Karen had left before Liam came back from work. Sophia was waiting for her master, needing to talk to him. Her whole body was shaking, it felt different she needed to see Liam. When Liam finally came in, she smiled and went to the older man. "You ok Sophia?" Liam asked as she held his hand. "Master, I've made my mind up." She said before Liam could say anything. "I want to have a baby with you." 

Liam gasped staring in shock for a moment before speaking. "Really?" He asked. "Of course, it'll be alright, this will make us complete. I want this." Sophia said as Liam just grabbed her and hugged her tight. "My girl, I love you so much, thank you." Liam whispered keeping her close. "We'll plan everything, everything will be perfect I promise." Liam whispered as master and slave stayed like this for a while, just happy that this new part of their life was starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the baby :) x


	7. Let's have a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam takes Sophia off her contraception and then the two make a baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry everyone for not updating. I had major writer's block for this chapter and I hope it's ok x

The first thing Liam and Sophia did was to take Sophia of her contraception. When she was first bought, Liam had put Sophia on the most safe and reliable contraception injections he could find. Liam had booked an appointment for the Doctor to take it out. It was the first step on their new life.

"So Sophia, this will take up to one to two months for the contraception to wear off." The Doctor said as he finished his procedure. "Thank you Doctor." Sophia said quietly as Liam stood by her, holding her hand. "May I ask why you want to be took of the contraception?" He asked as Sophia hesitated for a moment, she didn't know if she was allowed to mention them two having a baby. But luckily Liam saved her.

"Personal reasons." Liam said quickly, the Doctor not saying anything else. Sophia looked up to her master and whispered a thank you to him. Liam just smiled at her, finally finished with the Doctor. Master and slave left the doctor's office holding hands. "I can't believe we are doing this." Sophia whispered as Liam smiled at her. 

"It'll be fine. I think the easier part will be making the baby." Liam said giving his girl a little smile. "We can try straight away if you like?" Liam suggested. "Give it a week or so." Sophia just replied, feeling quite excited for what will happen. Sex with Liam was always great but the thought of having sex without protection seemed to be more exciting. Sophia couldn't wait.

 

Two weeks had past since Sophia went of her contraception and tonight, master and slave would start trying for a baby. Although Liam hadn't suggested doing something fun or new, Sophia decided to she wanted to do something special. While Liam was at work, she set up his room making sure it was tidy. She lit a dozen candles and put some romantic music on. She got her self ready, wanting to wear one of her favourite pieces of lingerie for the night. 

Sophia waited in Liam's room, tonight she wanted it to be special and a night she and Liam will remember forever. She suddenly heard the door opened, it was Liam who stopped and saw Sophia in the darkened room. He saw the candles and could hear the romantic music in the background. At first he was confused but then he noticed how beautiful his slave looked. 

"Hey." Was all Sophia could say as she walked to her master staring into his eyes and feeling something in her. She wanted the man now, she wanted to hold him and feel his body. She couldn't help herself but kiss Liam. "What's all this go?" Liam asked. "Well I know it's not the most important part of having a baby but I just thought it would be nice just to have a romantic night. Just you and me." Sophia replied.

Liam smiled at his girl and kissed her again. "This is amazing and you look stunning." He whispered, feeling her small body, it was just so perfect. He could smell her expensive perfume on her neck and he inhaled it, wanting her more. "Come with me." He whispered holding her hand and taking her to the bed. 

Master and slave laid on the bed staring into each other's eyes. "I wanna take that thing of." Liam mumbled talking about Sophia's collar she always wore. "Tonight, you don't have to be a slave." He said as Sophia nodded as he took her collar of and put it on the table. It felt strange to the girl, she felt a little different without her collar and she didn't know if she liked it or hated it.

The two kissed again feeling each other's bodies. Liam moaned, she was just so perfect in every way and all he wanted was to give her a beautiful baby. "Come on Liam," Sophia said, feeling strange to call her master by his name. "Lets make a baby." Liam smiled at her as the two got more serious now. They played around a little, teasing here and there before starting. 

Sophia was on top, staring down as Liam went in her. She moaned his name and started, wanting more of him. The two worked together, both wanting more as they did it. It lasted for a while, both enjoying themselves before Sophia begged for release. Liam said yes as she screamed his name, feeling the pleasure take over her body. Liam came inside of her, hoping the contraception wore off. As the two laid down next to one another and hugged, they felt happy and content. Liam whispered I love you to his girl before falling asleep, his hand placed on her tummy and dreaming that it worked and they would have the baby they dreamed off.


	8. The test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sophia is ill, she takes a pregnancy test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the moment is finally hear. :)

Liam and Sophia had tried three more times in the coming weeks for a baby. They both knew one time wouldn't be enough and had enjoyed the time together. One particular night, when master and slave were in bed peacefully sleeping away, Sophia felt a surge of pain. She woke up and groaned, noticing the pain was coming from her nipples. She grasped them slightly, trying to repress the pain and not wake up Liam. When the pain had finally gone, she laid back down, hoping it wouldn't come back but reminding herself to check on symptoms of pregnancy.

As the days went by, Sophia had not been well. She had been busy not wanting to eat and twice now she had been sick. Liam was by her side all the time making sure she was ok. They did the research on the symptoms and it looked like a sign of pregnancy. The two got nervous, deciding it might be time to take a pregnancy test, just to be on the safe side. 

Liam's chef Caroline got several tests from a local store and helped Sophia one day. The two were in the bathroom, as they all waited for the three tests. "I don't think I've drunk so much in my life." Sophia said, looking at the large bottle of water she just drunk so she could take the tests.

"I know I was the same with my two, it's just the waiting I hate." Caroline said as the two waited. "This is getting so real now." Sophia whispered, feeling a little shaken. "My whole life might change now. Nothing will ever be the same again." Caroline looked at her, knowing how Sophia is feeling. "I understand darling, but it will be one of the greatest things to happen. It will change your life forever and take it from me, being a mother is one the greatest things you could be." The chef said as Sophia smiled at her, looking down to see if the results have come in.

 

Liam and the boys waited in the living room, wanting to know what was happening. They waited as Sophia took the test. Ever since Liam and Sophia told the boys, they were all excited for the thought of a baby in their lives. They all wanted to be involved and knowing that Liam would look after and protect Sophia made things better.

"Whys it taking so long?" Niall asked suddenly. "Ni, it takes a few minutes we have to be patient." Liam said but he was feeling the same, he wanted to find out what the test would say. Suddenly Sophia came out. All the boys looked at her noticing the three pregnancy tests in her hand. She had a blank expression on her face as she went to her master and showed him the test. Liam looked down and nearly cried at what he saw. Three pink crosses.

"Oh my god." He said quietly as he looked at her. She gave a warm smile. "Cross means baby." She said and all the boys stared at her all shocked. "Im pregnant." She finally said and Liam grabbed her and kissed her. "Oh my god." He said again, feeling close to tears. Louis Niall and Harry all cheered, they couldn't believe this was happening. They hugged Liam and Sophia as well, a big family hug as they all held on me another close. Their lives were all about to change and they all couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby is on its way x


	9. The first scan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Sophia go to a scan to see their baby for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Boxing Day! Here is a late Christmas present for you all x

Sophia was nearly two months pregnant when they went to see the doctor. Liam had decided to take Sophia to a specialist doctor, wanting only the best for her and the baby. The couple were going to see the doctor today for their first scan and check up. Sophia was a little nervous she had been throwing up several time during the day and she didn't know if this was healthy or not.

Liam and Sophia went to the doctors and got checked in and sat in the waiting room, his female slave was nervous, this was the first time the two would see their baby and it would be completely different. "Are you ok love?" Liam asked as he held her hand. "I'm fine master, just a little nervous." Sophia replied honestly.

"It'll be alright Sophia, we just see what is happening." Liam said as he gave her a kiss. A nurse then called their name and they went to the room. Sophia got measured and weighed by the nurse before the doctor came. Doctor Greenstone then came in, giving a warm smile to the two.

"Good afternoon, I'm doctor Greenstone, I'll be looking after you both today." The doctor said. "Nice to meet you I'm Liam and this is Sophia." Liam said as the doctor asked Sophia lie down on the bed. "So what I'm going to do is give you a ultrasound, just make sure baby is ok." The doctor said as he got the machine.

"So Miss Smith, what symptoms have you been experiencing?" The doctor asked. "Well I've been suffering from morning sickness and I've been getting some headaches now and again." Sophia replied as she lifted her top to show her bare tummy. The doctor put some gel on put the screen on, as Liam and Sophia waited to see their baby.

The screen showed up and there it was, a tiny little blob that was the baby. Liam and Sophia stared at it for a moment, just a tiny little dot but it was theirs, the child they had created together. Liam held Sophia's hand as they watched for a while, both wanting to cry. 

"So it looks like you nearing two months pregnant Sophia, the bay seems well and healthy. Everything is fine." The doctor said as Liam thanked him. "Let me get you the scan photo. Congratulations." The doctor left the room as Liam and Sophia looked at one another. "That's our baby." Liam said as he stared at the screen. "It's perfect, absolutely perfect." Sophia said and it was.

 

"I wanna see the photos!" Niall said straight away as Liam and Sophia came back from the scan. "Niall calm down, let us sit first." Liam said as he noticed the other boys were here as well, all wanting to see the first photos of the baby. They all went into the living room as Sophia sat down and taking the pictures out of her pocket and showed the boys.

Louis, Niall and Harry all watched as Sophia gave them the scan photos. The boys looked at the photo, all in awe at the little picture that will change their life. "It's beautiful." Niall said as Sophia smiled at the boys. "This is growing inside of you." Louis said. "That little dot." "The baby's only 2 months. It'll grow." Sophia replied as she stood up. "Master can I go for a bath." She asked. "Of course, if you need anything call me." Liam replied as Sophia left the room. Liam went to his boys who were still looking at the photo, he had an overwhelming sense of pride as he watched the boys, they were looking forward to the baby as much as Sophia was.

Sophia enjoyed a relaxing bath upstairs, it felt nice to have a little time to herself. As she changed she went downstairs, just to check her master and the other slaves. When she went to the living room, she couldn't help but smile at what she saw. All her boys were each readying books, parenting and baby ones. They were all deep into their books as they read intently, wanting to be prepared. Sophia smiled at them, her boys were one the most important people in her life and for them to be reading the parenting books just made her fell happy. She decided to leave them to read, as she went into the kitchen for something sweet.


	10. Hormones and cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia starts having cravings and different emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby is getting bigger every chapter :) x

Sophia was now three months pregnant and she was going through all the effects of the pregnancy. She had been having strange cravings for a while, wanting to eat everything in her way. She seemed to be having a craving for bacon, she seemed to want to put bacon on everything. She had also been going through some mood swings, going between happy and sad in a second.

One day, Sophia was in the kitchen with the boys, deep in thought as she could hear Louis going on about something, she didn't really listen to the conversation all she knew was she was feeling either upset or angry but all she knew was her hormones were going crazy.

"I mean it's just ridiculous." Louis said to Niall as Sophia suddenly started crying. Liam then came into the room and saw what was happening. "Soph are you ok?" Liam asked as suddenly Sophia slammed her hand on the table. "Dammit Louis! why do you have to be so bloody stubborn all the time!" Sophia screamed as all the boys stared at her shocked, usually Sophia was so calm and collected but seeing her so angry was something new.

Suddenly Sophia started to cry again, it was like two different people. "Sophia, are you sure you're ok?" Niall asked. "I don't know." Sophia said crying out loud as Liam decided to take her to her room. "Come on, I think you need a rest darling." Liam said as he took Sophia out of the kitchen but not before she took her sandwich with her.

 

Liam got to Sophia's room when suddenly she kissed her master, her crying stopped. "Fuck master, you look so good." She whispered. "Soph, I thought you were upset." Liam said. "I was but now I want you to fuck me, Christ I want you inside of me." Sophia moaned as she took of Liam's trousers. "Master please, fuck me." 

Liam just agreed, seeing how needy his girl was to have have him. He lifted her onto the bed, undressing her to show her beautiful body. She was stunning, her skin was glowing and she looked like an angel, being pregnant looked good on her. "Baby, you look perfect." Liam whispered as he kissed her again feeling her stunning body. 

Liam went in her, making her moan and scream, she came almost straight away, she was just so turned on by Liam being inside of her that she couldn't take it. Soon master and slave were laying next to one another, cuddling as they just enjoyed the time together. "How are you feeling love?" Liam asked. "A little hungry but fine." Sophia replied as Liam smiled. "You look beautiful tonight." Liam whispered as he looked at her tiny bump she already had, her whole body suited pregnancy. Soon master and slave fell asleep next to one another, knowing Sophia needed as much sleep as she could, but not before sneaking off to the kitchen and getting a large tub of ice cream, just in case she got hungry.


	11. Baby yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys help Sophia relax with some yoga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a cute little chapter with the slaves doing yoga. Hope you all enjoy x

"And then we turn to the right side." Niall said to the other slaves, doing a different move. Today the four slaves were doing baby yoga. Niall had suggested this as a way for Sophia to be relaxed and to help her body as it went through the many changes of pregnancy. Sophia had agreed thinking it would be a good idea. Harry had also asked if he could be apart of this as well and had Louis if he wanted to join along, but the oldest slave didn't want to join in, he didn't like yoga. But after being asked nearly twenty times by Harry, Louis gave up and decided to join.

"And then we go to the left." Niall said, he was Sophia's yoga partner while Louis was Harry's, the four were on the floor as relaxing music was playing in the background as they did there yoga. Sophia had felt relaxed, Niall was glad he suggested to help, Harry was happy he be apart of this and Louis was miserable. Sophia's bump was getting bigger now, it was beautiful to her but she knew she would get bigger and more uncomfortable so she made the most of the time she had with a small bump.

 

Just then Liam came in, seeing his four slaves on the floor doing yoga. He just smiled a little. "Are you all Enjoying yourselves?" Liam asked as the four slaves all looked at him. "We helping Sophia relax." Harry said as Liam noticed Louis wasn't having the best of time while the others seemed quite happy. "Yoga helps with the baby, it's good for both mother and baby to relax." Niall said.

"Well I'm glad you are helping Sophia out. I just wanted to let you all know that dinner will be ready in half an hour." Liam said as the slaves just nodded and continued with their yoga. "Ok now we go forward." Niall said as Liam left the room, he knew the baby would be a big adjustment to the slaves but it looked like they were all fine with it. They were nearly half way through the pregnancy and the family all couldn't wait until the baby came into their lives.


	12. Boy or girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Sophia the gender of the baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exiting chapter for everyone :) x

Sophia was now half way through her pregnancy. Her bumped had gotten bigger and her body was changing. Today her and Liam were going to the doctor for a check up but today would also be they find out the baby's gender. Everyone was excited and as the boys waited at home, Liam and Sophia went to the appointment hand in hand, really excited about today. 

"What would you like?" Sophia asked her master as they were in the waiting room. "I would be happy with either. A boy who would be brave and strong or a beautiful girl who I will spoil." Liam said. "Well I would be happy with either as well." Sophia replied as a nurse came to them and told them the doctor was ready to see them. 

Sophia laid on the bed as she lifted her top to show her bare tummy. She looked at it for a moment, feeling so much love for the little baby that was inside of her. The doctor came in, greeting both master and slave as he asked all the questions he needed to ask before starting the scan.

Liam and Sophia looked up to the screen and there was their baby, it had gotten bigger since the last time. Master and slave held one another's hand, feeling the love for their child. "So it looks like the baby is ok, growing normally." The doctor said. "Would you like to know the sex?" He asked. "Of course, Thank you." Sophia replied as the doctor checked. "It's a boy."

 

Sophia nearly cried when she heard those words, she was carrying a boy, a little boy whom she will call her son. Liam just smiled at her and gave her a kiss, he was so exited that it was a boy. "Thank you so much." Liam said to the doctor. "No problem let me get you the photos for you." The doctor said leaving the room. 

Liam and Sophia smiled at one another, both filled with happiness. "A boy." She simply said putting a protective hand on her bump. "Are you gonna be ok with a house full of boys?" Liam asked giving her a kiss as Sophia gave him a smile. "Master I've been in a house full of girls, believe me I don't mind a house full of boys. Also I'll make sure he's the biggest mummy's boy in the world." The two laughed as they held onto the bump, feeling so happy for their little boy.


	13. Not happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia is really and Liam is worried for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something big will be happening in the next chapter.........

Sophia was now 6 months pregnant but she hated it. Her whole body was in pain, she was tired all the time and she was going through so many emotions. She was down all day and all she wanted to do was stay in bed and do nothing. All the boys were worried about her but whenever they tried to speak to her, Sophia just refused to talk and isolated herself from everyone.

One morning Liam decided to have an important talk with Sophia, he wanted to make sure she was ok. But when Liam went to her room and Sophia wasn't there, the room was empty. "Soph?" Liam called but no answer. He panicked as he started looking around for his slave, he didn't know what state of mind she would be in and Liam would never forgive himself if anything happened to Sophia or the baby. 

Liam looked for Sophia all around the house, terrified at where she was. She was nowhere in the house so he went outside to the large garden. It was cold today, a big chill was in the air and Liam just hoped she wasn't out here by herself, she'll catch a cold. He looked round when suddenly there she was, Sophia was sitting on a bench with a bowl of food and tears coming from her eyes. 

"Sophia what are you doing here?" Liam asked going to her noticing she was eating a bowl of ice cream. "I wanted ice cream but I was too hot." Sophia said sounding really upset. "Sophia what's going on." Liam said going to her and giving her a cuddle. "Master what happens if the baby doesn't like me? What if he hates me and he has a messed up life because I wasn't a good mother?" Sophia said through tears. 

"Sophia, you're gonna be the best mother in the world, our baby is gonna love you." Liam said. "You're just saying that." Sophia replied starting to sound angry. Liam was really worried about her, he knew about postpartum depression but he wondered if it could happen during the pregnancy. Liam just held on to Sophia, deciding to pick her up and take her to her bedroom. She didn't seem to complain though, she just seemed lost.

 

"Is this normal doctor? She seems really upset." Liam said quietly on the phone to the doctor. Sophia was fast asleep in her bed, holding onto her bump as Liam talked on the phone. "It's quite common for women to be depressed during pregnancy, there whole body can change and it can be extremely difficult. I'd maybe recommend therapy for her." The doctor said as Liam agreed with him as he decided to look for counselling for Sophia later but for now, Sophia needed him.

Liam went to his only female slave who looked like she was waking up, she gave a small smile to her master who held her hand. "How you feeling babe?" He asked. "Ok I'm sorry for earlier, I didn't mean to scare you like that." Sophia replied. "You do not need to apologize Sophia, you are doing so much. I actually want to ask how you're feeling." 

"Well some days I'm ok but other days I'm not. I don't know if it's my hormones or something else." Sophia said honestly. "Soph, would you like to see a counselor?" Liam asked. "I don't know master, can I think about it?" She replied. "Of course angel, take your time." Liam said as Sophia went to cuddle him. "Right now all I want is a cuddle." She said as Liam couldn't agree more with that. He cuddled his girl as laid a protective hand on her bump. "Our little boy will be here soon." She whispered. "I can't wait to see him. He'll be the most beautiful baby in the world." Liam replied as he held onto her, both excited for their new arrival.


	14. It happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia goes into labor a little too early

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something big happens x

Sophia was 8 months pregnant, her bump was extremely large now that she was becoming very slow. The boys had been extremely helpful doing things for her and Liam rarely left her side. However one day Liam had an extremely important meeting with a client. It was a big deal but the client wanted to see Liam personally to close the deal. 

Liam was hesitant to leave Sophia but she insisted, saying he shouldn't waste something like this so Liam went, saying goodbye to his slaves before he left. Sophia decided she wanted to do something today, she was sick of sitting around and doing nothing, so she went to the kitchen and asked Caroline if she needed any help.

They were making some cakes in the kitchen, Sophia helping with the dough as Caroline showed her what to do, Sophia was just glad she could do something to help. "So darling, are you going to breast feed?" Caroline asked. "Yeah I will do, I know it's a lot of hard work but it's best for the baby, I just want to make sure I do it right and," 

Sophia suddenly stopped, feeling a sudden pain go through her body, she held onto her bump, nearly screaming as she suddenly felt something from her. Water came out of her as she screamed, her waters had just broke. She looked down in shock as her whole body started going into pain. "Oh my god." She said. "What the hell?" "Sweetheart, your water's broken, we need to get ready." Caroline said as she helped Sophia out of the kitchen. "But Caroline I'm only 8 months, I have another month." Sophia said starting to panic. "Well it looks like god has different plans, come in we need you to get ready." The chef said as they left the kitchen, it had just started.

 

"I'm sure this partnership will be beneficial to both of us Mr Payne." Mr Stanford said to Liam in his office. The two had just made a deal to partner with Mr Stanford's declining company. (Liam would make sure he can get it back together.) Liam was happy the deal went through well, he didn't want a complicated sale and he was glad everything went well. 

"No problem, Mr Stanford, it's a pleasure doing business with you." Liam replied as he said his goodbyes and the older man left. Liam sat down at his desk and took a moment to think. He had decided to take a few weeks off work to be with the slaves and the baby, he wanted to keep them close and be a hands on father. Suddenly his phone rang, he picked it to see it was the house number. "Hello." He said. "Master! It's Sophia!" It was Niall who sounded out of breath and scared. "Niall? What's wrong?" Liam asked heading the panic in Niall's voice. "She's gone into labour." 

Liam stared at the phone in shock, no she can't be going into labour, she's only 8 months. Of all days he wasn't at home and Sophia was about to give birth. "Niall call an ambulance, I'll be there as soon as possible." Liam said starting to leave his office and running to his car, he needed to get home, it was finally happening.


	15. Labour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia gives birth to the new memeber of the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the chapter most of you have been waiting for x

Liam came into the house to screaming, it was loud and painful as he went upstairs. There he saw Louis Niall and Harry standing outside of Sophia's door, not really knowing what to do. "Boys." He said as they all looked at him. "It sounds bad master, she's not stopped screaming." Louis said. "I want you all to go in the other room, Sophia will need some space. I'll let you all know what happens." Liam said as they obeyed and left, as Liam went in to the bedroom.

Sophia was on the bed, screaming as her contractions hit her. Caroline was beside her as she tried to calm the slave down. She was wearing a nightie, she was sweating and she couldn't stop screaming. Lam went straight to her as Caroline left the two. "Master, I'm sorry." Sophia said as Liam held her hand. "Sophia, you have nothing to worry about, he just wanted to come early." Liam said as he noticed Sophia didn't have her collar on, it was by the table. "It was too tight." Sophia said. "Don't worry about that." Liam replied, knowing his girl had bigger things to do today.

Just then two paramedics came in, with the equipment and was already coming to Sophia's side. They said hello and went to check Sophia to see how she was. One of the paramedics named Sarah checked Sophia, a frown coming on her face. Sophia looked panicked as she noticed Sarah's panicked face. 

"Me Payne, we're going to have to deliver the baby here. Sophia is already fully dilated." Sarah said. "But I've only been in labor for an hour." Sophia said panicking. "The baby is already crowning, if we leave him any longer, there could be risks. Sophia, on your next contraction, I need you to push." Sarah said. 

Sophia was scared, she would have the baby home, in her bed and she was just so scared. But Liam was there holding her hand, holding her close as he kissed her. "It's ok baby, I'm here we can do this." He said reassuringly as Sophia just nodded. She felt another contraption come as she began to push, she never felt pain like this before, her whole body felt like it was fighting against her to not have the baby but she was stronger. She started to push as she screamed out loud, feeling the pain as she screamed once more before it all stopped.

There she heard another cry, a new fresh cry as she looked and there it was, her baby, a small baby covered in blood as it took its first breath. "Oh my god." She cried as the paramedics held the baby as Liam held Sophia's hand, giving her a kiss. "You did it." He said as Sophia could only smile, it was a boy, her beautiful boy. But she was tired, exhausted and before she knew it, she felt herself going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please welcome the new member of the master and the slaves family x


	16. A terrifying moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia has a terrible dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning this chapter is slightly dark x

'Sophia woke up feeling like she was in hell. She was in a dull hospital, it looked it had been abandoned. She looked around, where was Liam? Where was her baby? She got up and saw she was wearing a hospital gown, she was in blood. She was in shock, why was this happening. Sophia ran out of the door and into the hallway. It was deserted and cold, she tried to look for life for anyone. Suddenly she heard something, people talking. She ran to the voices, she was scared.

The voices came from nurses who were talking in a staff room, Sophia came in and they all stared at her, looking angry. "What's going on?" Sophia asked. "There she is." One of them said bitterly. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" "Women like you don't deserve to have children." They all said as Sophia looked confused. "What's happened?" Sophia asked. "Your baby died, you killed it." A nurse said as Sophia stared in shock.

"You couldn't even look after it, you didn't give birth to him right." "Please I'm sorry, where's liam? Where's the boys?" Sophia asked, tears coming from her eyes. "They don't want to know you, they don't want you anymore. Your master sold you." A nurse replied as they went to Sophia. "Please I didn't mean to kill my baby." Sophia begged but they ignored her.

"You're going to be took away, to a place where they punish bad mothers. Your life will be a living hell." A nurse said as they grabbed Sophia and took her away. She screamed, she needed to see Liam "please I'm sorry." Sophia begged but the women didn't listen, just taking her to the darkness where life would be hell and all Sophia could do was scream.'


	17. Meet the baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slaves all meet the new addition to the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating this story, especially after a cliffhanger but be ready to meet the new addition x

Sophia woke up straight away, her body was shaking and she was sweating. She looked around saw she was in a hospital room and Liam was there, watching her. "Master, master." She said as Liam went straight to her side. "Baby. It's ok." Liam said as Sophia calmed down, realising it was all a dream. 

"You're in the hospital now, you passed out after the labour, but you're ok." Liam said as Sophia looked around. "Where's my baby?" She asked panicking a bit. "He's fine darling, I'll be bring him over." Liam said as he stood up and Sophia saw what he was talking about. 

Next to her was a cot as she realised that there was her baby. Liam went and picked up the bundle and took him over to Sophia. "Here's our son." Liam said softly as Sophia looked down at the child. It was her son, her beautiful son she gave birth to, fast asleep, he was the perfect boy. 

"Oh my god." Sophia cried as she held her baby, he was perfect and she fell in love straight away. "He's beautiful." She said as Liam smiled at her, going closer to her. "He is. Our baby." Liam said as the two just watched their boy for a while. "They boys are outside, I wanted to make sure your were ready before they came in." Liam said. "Yes, they can come in." Sophia said not looking away from her beautiful son.

Liam went outside to get the boys, all who were waiting to see the new baby. The three boys were deep in thought as Liam went to them. "Boys." He said as the three looked up. "Sophia is awake now, you can come in but be really quiet, she's really tired." Liam said as he showed the boys into the room.

Sophia looked up when she heard the door open. There was all the boys, all eager to finally meet the new addition of there small family. There was the baby in Sophia's arms, he was so small with his eyes closed as the boys came closer. "He's so small." Niall said as he looked at the little baby. The room was quiet for a moment everyone staring at the new addition of their family.

"What is he gonna be called?" Louis asked as Sophia and Liam looked at one another both knowing what name they wanted. "Charlie. His name is Charlie." Sophia said as she looked down at her son. "Welcome to our family Charlie, you're one of us now." Niall said as everyone looked at the baby, there family was now complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May i indroduce Charlie Payne x


	18. Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family settle wit her baby Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter of this story. There will be a few more stories with Charlie so if you would like one please let me know. Thank you to everyone who has supported and enjoyed this story. X

Sophia and baby Charlie were sent home two days after being in hospital. The house started to get into a routine for Charlie who luckily was a quiet baby but had his moments like any other baby. Sophia had recovered from the labor and was getting used to breastfeeding her little one.

It was a normal morning and Sophia was feeding Charlie, she had been breast feeding since giving birth and was lucky that she was able to feed regularly. "Good boy." Sophia whispered as Charlie feed. "Good boy for drinking all your milk, you're gonna be a strong boy one day, just like your daddy." Charlie had finished as she changed her baby and put him in a warm onesie, she was getting use to this, every day seemed to be getting easier.

"Everything ok babe?" She heard from the door, it was Liam who went to his only female slave and gave her a kiss. "Yeah our little boy is fine. Just really hungry." She said as Liam kissed her again. "How long did you sleep last night?" Liam asked. "Only three hours." She said honestly. "Soph, have a little nap, me and the boys will look after Charlie." Liam suggested and Sophia just nodded, she was starting to feel a little tired. She laid on the bed and feel asleep straight away. 

 

A few hours had gone by and Sophia woke up, the house was completely silent as she got up and decided to go downstairs. As she walked down the stairs she saw Louis. "Sophia, you've got to see this." Louis said. "Is everything alright?" Sophia asked. "Yeah everything's fine. We've just found a way to keep Charlie quiet." Louis said taking Sophia tot the living room.

Sophia couldn't believe what she was seeing, Harry was fast asleep on the couch, not a care in the world. And on top of him was Charlie, fast asleep as well. "They look adorable." Sophia said to Liam Louis and Niall. "Yeah, Charlie seems so calm with Harry, it's strange." Niall said. "We just put him down on Harry and he feel straight asleep." They saw Harry move a little, sighing as Charlie kept asleep, it was a lovely moment to share and they were all happy they could see it. 

 

"Ok everyone, look at me, Charlie look here." Liam said to his slaves and his son. They were sitting on the couch, Sophia holding Charlie as they decided to have a photo. Liam wanted a photo for his desk at work of his five favourite people. "Ok big smiles." Liam said as Louis, Sophia, Niall and Harry all smiled and little Charlie looked up and Liam took the photo.

Liam paused for a moment, looking at his family. He remembered a few years ago, it was just him in this big house. He had no one but his slaves gave him life, they gave him a reason to live and now he had a beautiful child they could share. He smile at the photo, it was perfect and it was that moment, Liam knew his life was perfect and he wouldn't want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x

**Author's Note:**

> What will Sophia decide?


End file.
